Love is complicated
by MsDreamer93
Summary: Sixteen years old Ayumi asks Conan out for a date, however he refuses as he is in love with another girl. In meantime, Mitsuhiko asks Ai out for a date.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan**

 **A/N: It's a short story that I came up with. There will be one more chapter. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Love is complicated**

 **Chapter 1**

Ayumi walked up towards Conan, smile on her face. He stood next to his locker taking out his books. He locked his locker and saw Ayumi all cheerful.

 _This is it. This is the moment you ask him out for a date_. Her heart beat like crazy, butterflies in her stomach.

She always wanted to ask Conan out for a date, but she never had a chance. Somehow, she didn't want to ask him in front of her other friends, Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ai. Ayumi feared that there might something going on between Conan and Ai. They seemed very close and talked about something that neither she nor Mitsuhiko nor Genta knew about.

Ayumi tried to ask Ai few times if she had romantic feelings towards Conan, but she always said no. However, Ayumi had this feeling that Ai was still hiding something.

However, right now it wasn't about it. It was about her courage to ask Conan out.

"Hi, Ayumi," Conan said.

"Hi, Conan. Would you like to go out with me tonight to the Beikan restaurant?" She was lucky that her heart didn't jump out of her chest.

"You mean you and the rest of detective boys, right?"

Ayumi's face fell a little, but she still tried to remain a smile. "No, Conan-kun, I mean just two of us. A date."

"Oh. Err, I'm really sorry Ayumi, but I don't feel this way about you. I like you and I care about you a lot, but just not in this way."

Ayumi lowered her head and whispered, "You're in love with another girl."

Conan looked at her surprised at first, but then, he slightly smiled, though his eyes sad. "That's truth. I have always loved her and I always will. Unfortunately, I can't go out with her. Not yet, at least."

"What do you mean?" Ayumi asked, confused.

"I better go to the classroom. I'm sorry."

Ayumi watched Conan walking away. The girl he was in love with. Was it Ai? Or someone else? And why Conan seemed sad? All the questions wandered in Ayumi's head. She would need to find some answers.

* * *

Mitsuhiko saw Ai sitting by herself on her desk. He had been preparing for this moment his whole life or at least from when he had developed a crush on Ai all those years ago.

He had thought of different methods of how to ask Ai out. He had considered to hire a band and sing a song for her or write a song by himself or a poem. He thought of buying a puppy for her, but she already had three dogs.

On her tenth birthday, Professor Agasa and the detective boys had bought for her two dogs, a female and a male dog. After few years, a female dog got pregnant and gave a birth to five puppies. Ai had wanted to keep them all, but Professor Agasa hadn't allowed it, as it would be difficult for him and Ai to take care of all those dogs, but he had let her to keep one puppy. She had given the rest of the puppies away.

Unfortunately, only Ayumi's parents had allowed her to take a puppy. His parents and Genta's said no, and there was no way to convince them. Conan didn't even need to ask his parents, who were in America, and he had lived with Kudo Shinichi's parents at that time. He had taken one of the puppies without asking and named him Sherlock. After Conan had turned seven, he moved out of Mouri detective agency, and he moved in to Kudo Shinichi's house, and Shinichi's parents moved in with him.

Mitsuhiko and others were little confused why Conan's parents didn't return from America to live with him, but Conan said they were just busy. However, Shinichi's parents went back to America, when Conan started High School.

However, right now Mitsuhiko wanted to focus on Ai. In the end he decided on a single, red rose. He approached Ai and said, "This is for you."

"Wow. Thank you. It's really nice of you." Ai smiled at him, while she accepted the rose.

"Also, Ai, would you go out with me on a date. Just you and me!" Mitsuhiko blurted out.

Ai for a moment looked surprised at him, but then she smiled and said, "Yes, sure."

Mitsuhiko's corner of his upper lips went up. "Perfect. I'll pick you up at seven tonight. We'll go to the Beikan restaurant."

"Great."

Conan, Ayumi and Genta walked in to the class. Mitsuhiko ran up to them. "Guess what? Ai and I are going on a date tonight."

"Really? That's awesome," Ayumi said, though her eyes sad.

"Man, I wanted to ask Ai for a date." Genta frowned. "But that's fine. However, if you won't treat Ai right, you'll need to deal with me, got it?"

"Y-yes," Mitsuhiko responded with trembled voice.

Conan didn't say anything. He only stared at Ai with annoying expression.

* * *

During the first break, Conan found a moment to talk to Ai in private. "I think you're making a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Ai asked, her voice calm.

"You know what I mean. How could you agree to a date with Mitsuhiko? You know as much as I that this relationship won't last."

"And why do you think it wouldn't last?" Her voice still was calm, though Conan noticed it was firmer.

"Are you forgetting that mentally you are twenty-seven, while he's only sixteen."

"Are you forgetting that I am sixteen. Yes, mentally I'm older than Mitsuhiko, but not physically. Besides, Mitsuhiko grew up to be an intelligent teenage and we both share the same interest in science, and he's fun to be around, so why wouldn't I give him a chance?"

"Look, I'm just worried that the mental gap between you and him is too big, and you and Mitsuhiko just end up hurt."

"Thank you for your concern, but admit it, you're just jealous that I'm going on a date to a public place, while you can't do it the same with Ran."

Conan sighed in defeat. "You got me. Well, I still don't think this date with Mitsuhiko is the best idea, but you're right. I'm jealous. Ran said that she's fine waiting until I'm right age, before we can properly go out, but until then I think I'll go crazy. She has been asked out few times already-"

"And every time, she said no, because she will only love you, and she knows that you will only love her."

"I know," Conan said, frustrated. "But I would like to go out with her on public dates, introduce her to anyone as my girlfriend without people looking oddly at us. I just want to marry her and have kids, but I can't do it! I should listen to you and not taking those temporary antidotes that often, and now my body is immune."

"Well, it could be worse. The most important thing is that Ran forgave you and she wants to be with you."

"You're right." Conan smiled. "I'm actually glad that you didn't decide to return to being Shiho. You probably could as you only return to being Shiho twice."

"Probably, but then if I left you who would keep you in check and make sure you behave yourself." Ai smirked at him.

"Haha."

"You know I was thinking, maybe it's time to tell Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko and Genta about our secret. We're close with them. We're even on first names terms with them."

"I don't know. Maybe we should wait longer. Ayumi actually asked me out for a date, but I had to refuse. I think the truth may hurt her."

"Or help her," Ai said.

* * *

On the second break, Ai asked Ayumi for a private conversation.

"I thought we could have a girl talk."

"Yes." Ayumi nodded.

"Conan told me that you asked him out for a date."

"Yes, but he refused. He's in love in another girl," Ayumi responded, sadly. "And I think that girl is you, Ai-chan."

Ai gave a small chuckle. "Trust me, it's not me. We may seem close to you, because we share the same secret."

"What secret?"

Ai took a deep breath. "Conan will kill me for doing it, but I think it's time for you to know the truth."

Ayumi glanced at her with curious eyes. Waiting for Ai to say more.

"Edogawa Conan was born twenty-six years ago under the name of Kudo Shinichi, and I was born twenty-seven years ago under the name of Miyano Shiho."

Ayumi laughed. "What are you talking about, Ai-chan? You and Conan-kun are teenagers not over twenty years old. Besides, Shinichi-niichan is in America."

"No, he currently goes to school with us under the name of Edogawa Conan."

And Ai told everything to Ayumi including her involvement with Black Organisation and how she had betrayed it after they had killed her sister.

"After a year, the Black Organisation got arrested. I made the antidote for Shinichi, and at that time I thought it would be permanent, but it only lasted for Shinichi for thirty hours, and after he turned back to Conan. I knew then that his body became immune and there was nothing I could do. I know this story sounds crazy, and I won't blame you if you won't believe me."

"I believe you. You're right, this story sounds crazy, but I know Ai-chan wouldn't lie about something like that, and I'm sorry for what you had to go through. I can't imagine how it's like to lose somebody close to you."

"Thank you. You know, even though sometimes it was annoying for Conan and me to pretend to be kids, we're actually happy that we became friends with you, Mitsuhiko and Genta."

"Really?" Ayumi beamed.

"Yes."

"So, who's the girl that Conan-kun is in love with?"

"The girl that Kudo Shinichi was always in love with."

After few seconds, it hit Ayumi, "You mean Ran-neechan?"

"Yes."

"This must be sad. Even though, mentally they're the same age, they can't be together, because of their physical age."

"They only need to wait few more years to become an official couple. Ran knows about Conan being Shinichi and she loves him enough to wait for him. Now, I hope you understand that nobody can't find out about what I told you. I'll tell this secret to Mitsuhiko and Genta too, eventually."

"Of course, I won't tell." Ayumi promised.

"I'm sorry Ayumi-chan, I know it must be hard for you to be in love with someone whom you can't hope to be with."

"Yes, it is, and it would take me some time before I would be able to move on, but I need to respect Conan-kun's feelings. Besides, what kind of person I would be if stood between Conan-kun and Ran-neechan. If they love each other, then I can't interfere with their love."

Ai smiled. _I felt exactly the same way once._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Before the third lesson started, Ayumi approached Conan, a sad smile formed on her lips.

"Hey, Ayumi, is everything all right?" Conan asked.

"I'm really sorry, Conan-kun."

Conan gave her a confused look. "For what?"

"That you can't be with the woman you love in the way you want to be."

"I don't understand what do you mean?"

"Ai-chan told me everything." Ayumi lowered her voice."How you and she supposed to be ten years older and that your true name is Kudo Shinichi."

Conan's eyes widened, his lips slightly apart. He let out a small chuckle. "Come on, you didn't believe in what she said, did you? You know Ai, she likes giving those weird jokes."

Ayumi shook her head. "No, she wasn't joking. She wouldn't joke about her sister's death or how you and she had to live in fear that your secret would be discovered. She wouldn't!"

Conan turned away. After a moment of silence, Ayumi grabbed his hand. "It's okay. Whether you're Edogawa Conan or Kudo Shinichi, I'll always consider you as my friend. And I know that I can't tell anybody about it. I hope you and Ai will tell Mitsuhiko and Genta about it soon. They are your friends and so do I."

"Thank you. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just thought it might too much for you."

Ayumi chuckled. "I admit this whole shrinking thing is beyond bizarre."

"Tell me about it."

"Ai told me how you wish to be with Ran officially, and it's frustrating for you to wait, so I have a little suggestion for you," Ayumi said.

Conan gave her a puzzled look, but stayed quiet.

"My parents has this favourite Chinese restaurant. It's quite far, but it's quiet, and I can assure you none of the staff who works there or customers will give you and Ran-neechan weird looks. You can go there as a couple and enjoy your date."

"Wow, Ayumi, thank you."

"You're welcome. Like I said you're my friend and I want you to be happy." She smiled at him. "I'll write the name and the address of the restaurant for you."

"Thank you, you're best." Conan smiled at her.

* * *

Mouri Ran had been living by herself for five years in an apartment not far from her father's agency. Kogoro still run his detective agency, however, he wasn't alone. Around eight years ago, Eri agreed to return to Kogoro. Ran had marked this day as one of her best.

Ran heard a knocking over her door. "Come in."

Shinichi walked in.

A smile appeared on Ran's face as she approached him and gave him a small kiss. "Hi, I didn't expect you. How was the school?"

"Boring. I already learnt those stuff, but I've got a surprise for you."

"Yes?"

"I would like to ask you out for a date to a small Chinese restaurant, and we actually can go there as an official couple."

"This would be lovely, but are you sure? Won't you be worry of what other people say when they see an adult woman with a high-school teenager?"

"Don't worry. Ayumi recommended this restaurant to me, and she told me that people at this restaurant won't care."

"Ayumi? Wait, does she know that you..."

"Yes. Ai told her. Don't worry she promised she will keep quiet."

Ran smiled. "It's nice of her. We haven't been on an official date in ages, so I'm actually thrill."

"Me too." Shinichi kissed her. "Ok, I'm gonna go get ready, and I'll pick you up in two hours. Here's the name and address of the restaurant." Shinichi passed her the piece of paper

"Thank you. I'll see you in two hours."

"See you."

* * *

Ai wore a pale blue dress above her knees and high heels for her date with Mitsuhiko. She wouldn't admit it, but she had spent quite time on deciding what she would wear. She finished her appearance with a light make up and a little bit of perfume.

Ai realized that it was her first date. As Miyano Shiho, she had no time on dates as she had had to spend her time on creating the drug. Her sister had used to tease her that she should look for the boyfriend instead of creating some weird drug. A sad smile appeared on Ai's lips. _I'm going on my first date, and I can't even tell you about it, sis._

She had to admit it, but it wasn't bad to relieve her childhood, especially after the Black Organisation had been taken down. She could live as a normal girl without worry that someone was targeting her. However, she knew that she could easily return to being Shiho. However, it wouldn't be fair to Conan, who couldn't return to being Shinichi, and it was all because of her drug.

Conan had stated clearly that he didn't blame her for it, but the guilt was still there. She decided she would be there for him, at least.

She heard the dogs barking and knocking on the door.

"Hey, Haru, Kimi and Yuka calmed down!" Ai scolded her dogs as she opened the door.

Mitsuhiko stood behind the door wearing a black suit. "Wow, Ai, you look amazing."

"Thank-" She was interrupter as all her three dogs started putting their paws on Mitsuhiko's trousers. "No. Bad dogs. Come on, sheesh."

"It's okay." Mitsuhiko pet all the three dogs. "They just want to say hello." After a moment, Haru and Kimi walked away, though Yuka still stayed. "She grew bigger. I remember when I first saw her when she was a puppy."

"Yeah, it seemed like yesterday when she was born. So, I'm ready."

"Okay, the taxi is waiting outside. After you." Mitsuhiko held the door open for Ai.

"Thank you."

* * *

Ai and Mitsuhiko arrived at the restaurant within ten minutes.

"I booked a table for us in advance," Mitsuhiko said.

"I see planning in advance."

"Yes. I don't think it will be busy, though."

Mitsuhiko opened the door for Ai, and he followed her into the restaurant. He was right, the restaurant was half full. Ai preferred this way. A waitress approached them, and Mitsuhiko had let her know that he had already booked the table.

"Ah yes, Tsuburaya-san." The waitress, a young woman with dark hair, looked down on her list. "Table for two. Please follow me." She sat Mitsuhiko and Ai down on the table in the corner. There was a small vase with flowers and alighted candle. "Here's your menus and one of staff will come over to you to take your orders."

"Thank you."

After waitress has gone, Ai spoke, "The atmosphere's here is nice."

"Yes, it is."

Ai took the vase into her hands and smell the flowers. "They smell nice. And this candle add nicely to it." She putted the vase back on the table.

"Yes. I asked them before to make it romantic." Mitsuhiko's cheeks turned slightly pink.

Ai's eyes shined with admiration. "You're so nice and thoughtful, but then you're always planning ahead."

"Yes, I believe our lives will be easier if we plan it ahead. I already know that I want to become a famous scientist."

"Yes, but sometimes unexpected occurrences comes into our lives that we can't control," Ai responded.

A waitress approached before Mitsuhiko could say anything.

"Are you ready to order your drinks."

"Oh, we haven't even look at the menu," Mitsuhiko said.

"It's fine. I'll have an orange juice," Ai said.

"Okay, then I'll have the same."

"I'll bring your drinks right away."

After the waitress had gone, Mitsuhiko spoke, "You're right, I would never expect the girl like you would appear in my life. You probably already know, but I was crushing on you since elementary school. Of course, you'll probably think it's silly."

"It's not silly. I actually like that you're honesty." Ai smiled. "I think it's one of the reasons I like you."

Mitsuhiko went red. "You like me?"

"Of course." Ai picked up her menu. "I think it's time to choose our mains."

"Yes."

After a while, the waitress returned with two glasses filled with orange juice. She putted the two glassed down on the table. "Are you ready to order your main?"

"Yes."

The waitress took Mitsuhiko's and Ai's orders. She took the menus from them and left them.

Mitsuhiko scratched his cheek. "So, did you like me back in the elementary school?"

Ai chuckled. "It would be weird for me to like you back then."

"Oh. Yea." Mitsuhiko stared at his glass. "Did you like Conan back then?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter now. I like you now."

"In the same way I like you?"

Ai didn't respond right away, instead she took a sip of her orange juice. After she putted the glass down, she said. "I like spending time with you. I share the same interest in science as you. Like I said before I like how you're planning ahead, how smart you've become, but mostly I like how you care about your friends and how brave you are."

Mitsuhiko chuckled. "You're making me blush."

"I admit my feelings towards you may not be the same as yours, but I like you and I find you to be interesting to be around. I want to spend more time with you to see if there's a chance of my feelings to develop any further."

"I hope they do."

After a while the waitress brought the main meals to Mitsuhiko and Ai's table.

"Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you."

Mitsuhiko and Ai ate their meals in silence. When they were almost finished, Mitsuhiko asked, "What did you mean when you said it would be weird for you to like me back in the elementary school?"

Ai had a pensive look on her face. She looked around, but there weren't any tables with customers near their table.

"I think it's time to tell you the truth. Conan and I swallowed a drug that shrank our bodies. Conan's true name is Kudo Shinichi, while mine is Miyano Shiho."

Mitsuhiko laughed. "You have good sense of humour, Ai."

"I'm afraid I'm not joking." And Ai told Mitsuhiko everything without omitting a single detail. "So, that everything. Do you still think I'm joking?"

Mitsuhiko didn't respond. He stared at Ai with his mouth wide open. Ai also stayed silent allowing all information to sink in Mitsuhiko.

"I don't know what to say. I mean I can't imagine the life you had to live. Unlike me, you didn't have a normal childhood, and the only relative you had was your sister, but even then she was taken away from you. I'm sorry you had to go through all of this."

"Thank you."

"However, now, it makes sense. You and Conan were always smart, because you're both ten years older than us." Mitsuhiko let out a short scream.

"What happened? Why did you scream, so suddenly?"

"You're a grown-up woman. While, I am a teenager boy. I went out on a date with a grown-up woman!"

Ai chuckled. "Look, even though mentally I'm ten years older; I'm still just a teenage girl to everyone else, and guess what? I even feel like it sometimes."

"Yeah, but wouldn't you like to return to your own age?"

"I admit it if Conan would be able to return to his original form, then I would as well, but since he couldn't I decided to stay as Ai to be there for him," Ai said.

"You really care about him?"

"Yes, but I care about you too."

Mitsuhiko beamed. "So, you don't mind that I'm just some teenager."

"You're not just some teenager, you're one of a kind."

After they finish, their meals, Mitsuhiko asked for the bill. After, he paid, he called taxi. They ride back in silence. Mitsuhiko thought of how hard childhood of Ai, no, Shiho might be. However, he had remembered all the adventures he, Ai and other detective boys had, and he started to wonder.

"Hey, was your childhood as Ai better than Shiho's". Mitsuhiko kept his voice low, so the driver wouldn't hear him.

Ai watched him with her curious eyes and then smiled sadly, "As Shiho, my sister, Akemi, was alive."

"I'm sorry, it was insensitive to ask me this question!" Mitsuhiko panicked.

"Well, it doesn't mean I didn't enjoy the childhood as Ai. I love professor as he was my family. I'm also happy that I became part of the detective boys."

The taxi reached its destination at Agasa's house. "I'll walk you to the door." Mitsuhiko offered.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" The taxi driver asked

"No, that's fine." Mitsuhiko paid the taxi driver the fare, before the taxi driver drove away.

Mitsuhiko and Ai walked side by side to the front door. "Thank you, I really enjoyed it." Ai smiled.

"Do you think there's a chance we could go for another date?"

"There might be. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

Shinichi arrived at Ran's apartment two hours later as they had agreed. He wore navy blue suit, while Ran decided on a pale pink dress.

"As always you look beautiful," Shinichi said.

"Thank you, so do you."

They took Ran's car to get to the restaurant.

"I'm really excited for our date. I looked up on a web about this restaurant, and it says that it serves a good food and good service," Ran said from behind the steer wheel.

"I hope it's more than good I want this date to be perfect."

"As long as I'm with you, it will be perfect."

Shinichi blushed on those words. Ran always made him felt better. "Sometimes, I wonder where are you taking all your strength?"

"What do you mean?"

"The strength to wait for me all those years. Even now, you still need to wait for me to become my formal girlfriend."

"The answer is quite simple. Because, I love you. And I will only love you nobody else."

"I love you too."

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant after over half-an-hour. "Wow. I hope this restaurant is worth this long journey," Shinichi commented.

"I'm sure it is." She squeezed Shinichi's hand. "Let's go."

"Yes."

They were welcomed by a tall man wearing a white buttoned t-shirt. "Welcome at this restaurant. Table for two, right?"

"Yes, please."

"Please, follow me."

The man sat them in the corner. "Here's your menus. Also, would you like to make it more romantic. I could bring candles."

"Y-yes. That would be nice." Shinichi stared at the host in surprise. After the host walked away, Shinichi said, "Wow, he didn't even comment about a woman going out with a high-school student. However, I guess this suit makes me look older." He sighed.

"Let's enjoy our date without worrying about it. Ayumi won't be happy with you, if you'll tell her that you spend worrying during the date that she helped you with." Ran picked up her menu and looked over the drinks sections.

"Haha, you're right." Shinichi also took his menu to choose a drink he wanted. "But to be honest, I'm surprised that she actually helped me to go on the date with you. I always thought if I would tell her the truth, then either she would think I went mad or she would get mad at me."

"It must be hard for her. Letting of the feelings towards the man she loves."

"Mm, yeah, but she's young I'm sure she'll find somebody who'll love her and she'll love him too. Also, guess what? Mitsuhiko asked Ai out on a date, and she agreed."

"Aww, they're going to make a cute couple."

"Well, don't forget there's ten years mental gap in between them."

The waitress came over to them. "Are you ready to order your drinks."

"Yes," Shinichi and Ran said in unison.

After the waitress gone with their drinks orders, Ran said, "As long as two people love each I don't think any age gap matters. I mean look at us, you're physically ten years younger than me, but we're perfect together." Ran smiled as she looked at her menu to choose the main meal.

Shinichi reciprocated the smile. "That's true, but there's the mental age gap between Ai and Mitsuhiko. Besides, Ai isn't in love with Mitsuhiko. She only like him."

"But her feelings may develop towards Mitsuhiko."

"Yeah, they might,well, as long as she's happy." Shinichi looked at his menu.

"So, tell me how Ai's and others doing?"

Shinichi told her how Ai was thinking of becoming a scientist again, but this time she wanted to use her knowledge to help people. Mitsuhiko planned to become a scientist. Shinichi mentioned that Mitsuhiko could make a fine detective.

The waitress came back with their drinks. Tea for Ran and coffee for Shinichi. She put them down and took their main orders. She took their menus and walked away.

Shinichi continued, "His detective skills are quite impressive. I asked him once if he's planning to enter the police academy, but he doesn't want to. He said that he's gonna use his scientific knowledge to help police, though."

"What about Genta and Ayumi?"

"Genta like always only interested in food, but he can prepare any kind of fish, and they're really delicious. So, he might open his own restaurant at some point. Ayumi keep saying she wants to become like Miwako-san. She also babysit her and Takagi-san's kids." Shinichi fell silent.

"What's wrong?" Ran asked concerned.

"You know Miwako-san and Takagi-san didn't always have easy in their lives, but they finally managed. They're married and have two kids. I'm just jealous."

"We'll get married too, and have kids."

"Ugh, I wish this could happen now."

Ran took Shinichi's hands and looked straight into his eye. "Will you marry me?"

Shinichi's face went red. "Whoa, Ran, you can't ask me this question. I suppose to do it."

"I just did, so what's your answer?"

"Yes, but I don't have any ring for you. Besides, I can't marry you anytime soon."

"Don't worry about the ring now, and as long as we know we'll get married, it doesn't matter. Let's keep this engagement as a promise to each other that we'll always be together."

Shinichi leant towards Ran and kissed her.

After few minutes, the waitress brought the main meals to them.

"Thank you."

While they eat, they talked about the cases Shinichi solved. Ran also mentioned how she was doing at her job.

Their time passed quite quickly as they ate. Shinichi paid the bill and they both headed back to Ran's car.

As Ran drove Shinichi back home, he said, "This was my best day ever and I hope yours too."

"Of course, I'm engaged to the man I love, but I believe our wedding day will be even better."

"I believe that too."

* * *

Next day, at the high school, Ayumi approached Mitsuhiko. "How your date with Ai-chan went."

"It was perfect."

"Did she tell you any interesting stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something related to her age."

Mitsuhiko's eyes widened. "Wait, did she tell you about you know, shrinking."

"Yup."

Genta entered the classroom. "Hey, how are you?"

"We're good, Genta-kun." Ayumi said.

She and Mitsuhiko exchanged glances. They decided it would better for Conan and Ai to tell him the truth. Hopefully, it would happen soon, so there wouldn't be any secrets among them any more.


End file.
